Aku Bukan Cinderella
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Inoue-san, ada apa?” Tanya Hinamori bingung. Orihime terus menerus memandang ke arah jendela kamar Hitsugaya. “Hitsugaya-sama menghilang.” Kata Orihime panik. Chapter 5 has update! Mind to R&R? *ganti judul!*
1. First Side : Prince and Me

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: ..Cullen._

_Chapter 1:_

_Prince and Me_

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei, tapi kalo Kubo-sensei mau kasih Shirou-chan buat kado ulang tahun saia yang ke 14, akan saia terima dengan senang hati!!!!

_-------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

"Hinamori!!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku terbang untuk mencari sumber suara itu

"Nani desu ka? Unohana-san?" tanyaku

"bisakah kau menggantikan tugasku menjaga Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Matsumoto Rangiku?" tanyanya

"me-memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku bingung ,_ menjaga shirou-chan???_

"hari ini aku tidak enak badan." Jawabnya

"baiklah. Sampai berapa lama??" tanyaku lagi

"sampai aku sembuh." Jawabnya singkat

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Unohana-san" pamitku

"Hinamori, tunggu dulu." Cegah Unohana

"ada apa lagi??" tanyaku mulai kesal

"jangan kau pakai wujud perimu di depan Hitsugaya-sama." Pesannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tapi aku mengangguk

"Unohana-san, biasanya Hitsugaya-sama memanggilmu siapa?" tanyaku

"Retsu-san" jawabnya

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu.."pamitku

Akupun pergi meninggalkan cottage milik Unohana-san dan pergi ke arah rumah keluarga Matsumoto.

_------------------------------------------------Rangiku's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------_

'Dasar peri tua ga guna -dimakan Minazuki-. Jam segini harusnya dia udah dateng kan??' batinku memaki-maki peri penjagaku itu sambil memandang ke arah jam ELLE milikku yang super mahal

Tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya kemilau di depan halaman rumahku. Aku bersiap untuk memaki-maki peri penjagaku yang terlambat, Tapi yang kulihat bukan peri tua berkepang depan melainkan peri kecil berambut hitam bercepol yang memakai baju summer dress warna putih. Peri kecil itu menghampiriku

_------------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------_

"apa kau Matsumoto Rangiku?" tanyaku

"ya, aku Rangiku. Kau siapa?" tanyanya

"Aku Hinamori Momo. Hari ini aku menggantikan tugas Unohana-san" jelasku

"Kau?? Menggantikan tugas Retsu?? Memang kau siapanya?" tanyanya dengan nada menghina

'_dia benar-benar gadis yang tidak sopan, heran aku Unohana-san mau mengurusnya_' batinku

"Aku asisten peri Unohana-san." Jelasku jujur

"cepat bantu aku kalau begitu." Katanya dengan nada memerintah

"bantu apa?" Tanyaku bingung

Dia menunjukkan undangan pesta dansa tepat di depan wajahku

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta dansa. Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama mencari jodohnya. Aku harus datang dan mendapatkannya." Jelasnya.

'_apa? Shirou-chan akan menikah? Dia pasti bohong!!_' air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung

"Shirou-chan akan menikah??" tanyaku tidak percaya

Dia mengangguk. "Dia harus menggantikan tahta Yamamoto-sama. Dan kalau dia ingin menjadi raja, dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Karena itulah pesta dansa itu diadakan." Jelas Rangiku

'_benar, dulu Yamamoto-sama pernah memberitahuku tentang kenaikan tahta Shirou-chan _'

"kenapa kau memanggilnya Shirou-chan??" tanyanya tiba-tiba

'_apa masalahmu?? Terserah aku mau memanggilnya apa!! Bukan urusanmu!!_'

Aku menggeleng "Tidak ada."

'_lupakan perasaanmu, Hinamori. Tugasmu adalah membantunya.. lupakan rasa cintamu pada Shirou-chan.._'

Aku menghapus air mataku "baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Kataku

"baguslah. Pesta dansanya selesai pukul 2 pagi. Dan saat itulah Hitsugaya-sama akan memilih jodohnya" jelasnya

'_apa?? Secepat itu??_'

"dan pesta mulai jam berapa??" tanyaku

"jam 9 malam." Jelasnya

"baiklah, Matsumoto Rangiku. Aku akan membantumu menghadiri pesta itu." Kataku

"sudahlah, panggil saja aku Rangiku-san. Dan kau tidak hanya akan membantuku datang di pesta itu, peri kecil." Katanya dengan nada menyebalkan

"Hinamori Momo!!! Bukan peri kecil!! Apa maksudmu, Rangiku-san??" tanyaku

"begini Hinaori.."

"Hinamori!!!!! Lagipula usiaku 22 tahun!!" jelasku, sekarang aku mulai membencinya

"baiklah.. Hinamori.. begini maksudku.. kau akan membuat Hitsugaya-sama akan memilihku saat pemilihan nanti dengan sihirmu.." jelasnya santai

"APA????" sentakku kaget

"kenapa? Kau bisa melakukannya kan??" tanyanya masih dengan nada menyebalkan

"Aku-tidak-akan-menggunakan-sihirku-untuk-mengubah-perasaan-seseorang." Jelasku dengan nada marah

"memangnya kenapa?" bentaknya

"Aku-tidak-akan-menggunakan-sihirku-terhadap-siapapun-termasuk-Hitsugaya-sama!!! Tidak akan pernah Rangiku!!" bentakku "aku hanya akan menggunakan sihirku untuk kebaikan, bukan untuk mengubah perasaan." Tekanku

"kau sama tidak bergunanya seperti Retsu. Dia tua Bangka tidak ber-" dia belum menyelesaikan makiannya untuk Unohana-san.

Amarahku memuncak mendengarnya "Hadou no San Juu San, Soukatsui!!!" jeritku

BLARRRRR!!!!!!

"Apa yang kau lakukan??" bentaknya

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, baka" balasku

"lalu kenapa kau mengeluarkan kidou?" tanyanya

"kau keterlaluan!!" bentakku.

Akupun terbang menjauhi kediaman Matsumoto dan terbang menuju istana keluarga Hitsugaya

--------------------------------------------------------The Palace--------------------------------------------------------

Aku sudah sampai di halaman istana, segera saja aku mengubah wujudku. Aku menghilangkan sayapku dan cahaya yang mengelilingiku dan mengganti summer dress putihku dengan baju pelayan

"aku kembali lagi ke sini" kataku pelan

Akupun berjalan masuk menuju Main Hall, sambil terus mengingat-ingat potongan-potongan kenanganku di Istana ini

"Hinamori??" seseorang memanggilku, '_aku mengenali suara itu.._' akupun menoleh

"Ya-Yamamoto-sama??" sentakku kaget

"ternyata benar ini kau. Ada apa??" Tanya Yamamoto-sama

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Unohana-san untuk menggantikannya." Jelasku sopan

"memangnya Unohana kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto-sama

"dia sedang tidak enak badan.." jawabku

"baiklah.. tugas apa yang diberikan Unohana padamu?" Tanya Yamamoto-sama

"Unohana-san menyuruhku untuk menjaga Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama" jelasku

"menjaga Toushirou?? Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung

Aku mengangkat bahu "aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi aku lakukan saja" jawabku asal. Pria tua itu mengangguk

Yamamoto-sama lalu pergi meninggalkanku

"Ya- Yamamoto-sama!!" seruku. Lelaki tua itu menoleh

"Nani desu ka?" tanyanya

"apakah Hitsugaya-sama tahu tentang diriku?? Apakah anda memberi tahu wujud asliku pada Hitsugaya-sama??" tanyaku

"iie, tidak sama sekali. Persis seperti yang kau minta sebelum pergi dari sini." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum

"Yokatta…" kataku "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sama.." kataku sopan sambil membungkuk. Lelaki itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Hitsugaya-ouji. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya aku mengetuk pintu

'_Tidak ada jawaban?? Aneh. Aku bisa merasakan reiatsunya di kamarnya tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawabnya?? Apa dia tertidur?? Tidak mungkin.. Ini jam 3 sore.. Shirou-chan tidak mungkin tertidur di sekarang._. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaannya

"Hitsugaya-sama?"panggilku

Lalu mataku terbelalak melihatnya, dia tidak sadarkan diri

"shirou-chan!!" jeritku kaget. Akupun menghampirinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya

"Ya ampun, tubuhnya panas sekali.." ucapku sambil menempelkan punggung tanganku di keningnya

"tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari bantuan.." kataku lagi. Karena aku tidak kuat menggendongnya ke tempat tidur, akupun menyelimutinya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal. Setelah semua beres, aku berlari menuju tempat penjaga

"Yumichika-san!! Ikkaku-san!!" seruku memanggil 2 penjaga di depan Istana

"Hinamori??" tanya Yumichika

"iya, ini aku." Jawabku. Nafasku terengah-engah karena berlari

"ada apa?" Tanya Ikkaku. Aku tahu pria ini tidak suka basa-basi

"Hitsugaya-sama …"

"kenapa dengan Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tanya Ikkaku

"dia jatuh pingsan di kamarnya. Dan aku tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya. Tolong bantu aku mengangkat Hitsugaya-sama ke atas tempat tidurnya.." pintaku

"baiklah, ayo." Kata Yumichika

Kami bertiga bisa sampai dengan cepat karena kami menggunakan shunpo. Sesampainya di kamar Hitsugaya Ikkaku dan Yumichika mengangkat tubuh Toushirou dan aku menyelimutinya

Setelah semua selesai, kami bertiga keluar dari kamarnya yang super besar.

"arigatou, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san" kataku sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Daijoubu datte, Hinamori. Ini memang tugas kami" kata Yumichika

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Kata Ikkaku

Setelah mereka berdua pergi. Aku kembai masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengkompresnya

"Hinamori.."

Aku pikir dia terbangun dan langsung mengenaliku. Aku pun memperhatikannya. Dia masih tertidur

_Dia mengigau.. tapi kenapa dia menyebut namaku??_

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu selama ini. Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, kita berdua sedang makan semangka kesukaanmu. Apakah kau ingat itu, Shirou-chan?" bisikku

Lalu dia tiba-tiba terbangun

'_apa dia mendengar perkataanku barusan sehingga dia terbangun?? Kalau iya berarti gawat!!_' batinku

"siapa kau??" tanyanya

_Betapa aku merindukan suaranya_

"aku pelayan baru anda. Hitsugaya-sama" jawabku sopan

"namamu?" tanyanya

"Momo." Jawabku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak menyebutkan nama depanku saja. Kata-kata meluncur begitu saja

"kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, Momo?" tanyanya

"anda demam dan jatuh pingsan, lalu saya meminta tolong pada Ikkaku-san dan Yumichika-san untuk menggendong anda ke tempat tidur agar saya bisa merawat anda." Jawabku jujur

"Kau tahu, Momo. Tadi aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang sudah lama aku cari.." dia bercerita

"apakah itu gadis yang bernama Hinamori??" tanyaku penasaran. Aku langsung meyadari bahwa apa yang kulakukan tidak sopan, akupun langsung diam "Gomennasai, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Daijoubu, lagipula.." dia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin bertiup menyapu wajah sempurnanya "kau benar." Katanya

Aku terbelalak tidak percaya '_Shirou-chan mencariku? Untuk apa?_' batinku bingung

"anu.. Hitsugaya-sama, kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa anda mencari gadis bernama Hinamori ini?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk

"dia…. Dia teman baik saya." Aku berbohong padanya

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.." jawabnya. Aku memandang mata turquoisenya dan aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan di matanya yang indah..

"tidak mungkin…."kataku sepelan mungkin. Berusaha agar dia tidak mendengarnya

"apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanyanya

"iie, tidak ada apa-apa" dustaku. _Ini tidak mungkin.. aku pasti bermimpi.. aku cinta pertama Shirou-chan??.. aku tidak percaya ini.._

"siapa nama keluargamu??" tanyanya

"aku tidak punya keluarga." Jawabku

"lalu siapa yang memberimu nama Momo?" tanyanya

"Ibu panti asuhanku." Jawabku. _Kenapa dia banyak tanya sih?? Aku kan jadi bingung.. harus bohong apa lagi nih???_

"siapa namanya" tanyanya

"Nanao, Ise Nanao-san." Jawabku, sebenarnya, Nanao-san adalah teman dekat Unohana-san

"siapa nama panggilanmu saat kau kecil?" tanyanya. Wajahku memerah

"Mo-chan" jawabku sambil tersipu

"Hitsugaya-sama, kenapa anda menanyai hal-hal seperti itu?" protesku

Dia menoleh kearahku dan memamerkan senyumnya yang meluluhkan hatiku "tidak ada. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menyebalkan seperti itu, Mo-chan." perintahnya

Wajahku memerah mendengar ia menyebut nama kecil yang diberikan Nanao-san

"Lalu aku harus memanggil anda siapa?" tanyaku

"Cuma Hitsugaya, nggak usah ditambahin embel-embel nggak jelas kaya gitu." jawabnya

"baiklah.. Hitsugaya-kun" kataku sambil mendesah. _Walaupun usiamu sudah 23 tahun, kau masih saja kekanakan, Shirou-chan_.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Maaf aku harus pergi." Kataku. Akupun beranjak dari kursi yang sengaja aku tarik agar aku bisa duduk di sebelah ranjangnya

"Tunggu, Momo" Dia menggenggam tanganku erat

"gomenasai, Hitsugaya-kun, aku harus pergi." Tolakku

"temani aku disini, Momo." Perintahnya

"Gomenasai, tapi aku tidak bisa" aku menepis genggamannya

"Ini perintah Momo." Katanya tegas. Diapun berdiri dan berusaha mendatangiku yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu tapi dia hampir terjatuh. Akupun menggunakan Shunpo dan memeluknya untuk menahan tubuhnya

"Hitsugaya-kun!!" jeritku

"kumohon Momo, jangan pergi." Bisiknya dalam pelukanku

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Kataku

"janji?" tanyanya

"Aku berjanji." Ujarku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, selamanya.

-------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------------------------

Gimana? Bagus gak?? Maklum ini Fict saia yang pertama, mungkin agak aneh -agak?? Aneh banget kaliii…- dan shirou-channya agak OOC –banget!!!-. Hounto Gomenasai minna-san.. btw.. saia buka lowongan OC, bagi yang berminat untuk jadi OC, review terus tulis Nama-umur-gender-ciri fisik-tokoh fave-pengen jadi siapa.

Saia butuh kritik saran.. karena saia masih kohai.. oh ya.. saia masih bingung sama penokohan.. ada ide gak enaknya si Byakuya, Ukitake, Orihime, Ichigo sama Renji jadi apa?? Kasi tau lewat Review ya…

Review please..

Ja ne!!

..Cullen.


	2. Side Story : The Last Memories

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: . Karoru .Charlotte .Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

_Side Story:_

_The Last Memories_

_Sfx : Namidairo or Goodbye Days by Yui_

_-------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

Pada tanggal 17 Januari 18 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Unohana-san belum tinggal di cottage milik Unohana-san di dekat Kuchiki no Mori, saat itu aku dan Unohana-san pergi ke sebuah kerajaan.

" Unohana-san, apa yang kita lakukan disini??" tanyaku yang saat itu berumur 4 tahun.

Dia hanya tersenyum " Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Hari itu aku memakai kimono berwarna _baby pink _super lembut bermotif bunga sakura berwarna putih dan obiku berwarna pink muda, rambutku dikuncir dua seperti biasanya.

Lalu aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali.. Dia memakai kimono berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis tak beraturan bewarna turquoise dan diujung lengan kimononya itu ada gambar naga es yang melingkari ujung lengan kimononya itu. Dia tampak sangat _tampan_. Tidak, dia _sempurna_. Aku berjinjit supaya bisa melihat wajahnya dengan baik. Rambutnya yang berwarna _silver_ tampak sangat kontras dengan warna matanya yang berwarna _turquoise_ . aku yakin usianya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku

" Unohana-san, siapa dia??" bisikku sambil menunjuk kearahnya

" Dia Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama. Cucu dan pewaris tahta dari Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai-sama." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

" Hitsugaya Toushiro??" tanyaku bingung. Nama yang aneh. –digampar Hitsu-fans padahal saia juga Hitsu-fans-

" Kau nanti harus akrab dengannya, Hinamori" tambah Unohana-san

" Hai." Jawabku semangat " Hinamori akan berteman baik dengan shirou-chan" kataku meyakinkan Unohana-san. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

Lalu kami berdua terpaksa diam karena Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai -sama telah memasuki ruangan Hall itu dan dia mulai berbicara sementara aku terus memperhatikan bocah lelaki itu

_---2 years later---_

" Shirou-chan!!" aku memanggilnya, dia masih setampan dulu dan dia tersenyum kecil ke arahku dan hanya tersenyum kecil saja dia sudah sukses membuatku terkena serangan jantung –bayangin Shirou-chan yang lagi imut-imutnya itu ngeluarin senyumnya Edward Cullen-

" Hinamori?" tanyanya dengan nada suaranya yang dalam itu.

" Yamamoto-sama memanggilmu." Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah The Palace. Dia mengangguk.

" Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk semangat. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, aku kebingungan tapi wajahku memerah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Shirou-chan??" tanyaku bingung.

" Genggam tanganku. Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat." Katanya dengan nada datar. Seketika kata-katanya sukses membuat wajahku memerah semerah tumis kepiting saus asem pedes (Author : Hiks.. Gue Lapeeeeerrrr!!!!!!!). Aku mengangguk dan menggenggam erat tangannya sementara kami berdua berjalan menuju istana.

--------------------------------------------------------The Hall--------------------------------------------------------

_---3 years later---_

" Hinamori, kemari." Unohana-san memanggilku. Aku yang saat itu sedang bermain di dapur dengan Kurotsuchi Nemu langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan Nemu yang wajahnya penuh dengan tepung. Setelah membersihkan kimonoku dari tepung aku berlari ke arah Unohana-san yang sudah menungguku.

" Nani desu ka, Unohana-san?" tanyaku ceria.

" Kita harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin." Katanya tegas. Aku terbelalak.

" Naze ka, Unohana-san??" tanyaku, aku bisa mendengar suaraku bergetar.

" Kita harus pergi, Hinamori." Kata Unohana-san padaku, masih dengan nada tegas.

" AKU TIDAK MAUUU!!!!!!" aku menjerit.

" Hinamori!" bentak Unohana-san. Aku menangis.

" Hinamori-tidak-mau-meninggalkan-Shirou-chan-Unohana-san" kataku disela tangisanku

" Kenapa kau tidak mau meninggalkan Hitsugaya-sama?" tanyanya.

" Hi-Hinamori…. Hinamori sayang Shirou-chan" jawabku pelan. Aku berani bersumpah wajahku memerah.

" Karena itu kita harus pergi, Hinamori Momo." Katanya. Aku semakin sedih mendengarnya.

_Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Shirou-chan.. Aku menyayanginya…_

" Sebelum pergi, bolehkah aku bertemu Shirou-chan untuk terakhir kalinya??" nada suaraku bergetar. Unohana-san terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk.

" Arigatou, Unohana-san" bisikku. Akupun berlari menuju kamar Shirou-chan yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut. Sejak dulu, aku sangat menyukai kamarnya karena aku bisa melihat _sunset_ di kamarnya. Kami berdua biasa melewatkan sore hari dengan duduk di beranda kamarnya dan melihat _sunset _atau pergi ke pantai berdua saja untuk bermain bola atau lomba lari.

" Shirou-chan??" aku memanggil namanya setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Masuklah." Sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang terdengar dari dalam. Akupun membuka pintu dan melihatnya sedang memakai laptop apple warna biru metaliknya.

" Hinamori?"

" Shirou-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kataku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Wajahnya tampak kebingungan " Nani desu ka?" tanyanya. Aku melihat ke arah wajahnya sebentar. Memandangi wajahnya yang menurutku sangatlah sempurna, lalu bicara.

" Apa Shirou-chan mau makan semangka kesukaan Shirou-chan di halaman istana?" tanyaku. Dia tampak kebingungan tapi dia mengangguk.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku harus memberi laporan pada Hisagi dan Ukitake" katanya. Aku mengangguk dan menunggu, aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan di laptop mahalnya itu.

" Apa itu, Shirou-chan??" tanyaku.

" Hitsugaya-taichou" dia meralatnya.

" Baiklah.. apa itu, _Hitsugaya-kun_?" tanyaku. Rasanya susah memanggilnya dengan nama gelar elite seperti itu. Dia tampak pasrah.

" Ini laporan keamanan di Seireitei" jawabnya sambil terus mengetik.

" Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanyaku.

" Zaraki Kenpachi membuat masalah lagi, kali ini dengan Ayasegawa Yumichika dan Kusajishi Yachiru" jelasnya. Aku mengangguk saja walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia langsung berdiri dan menarikku keluar dari kamarnya.

" Shirou-chan, apa yang kau lakukan??" aku bisa mendengar nada panik dalam suaraku.

" Ayolah, kau yang mengajakku ke taman, ingat?" tanyanya, dia tidak menoleh ke arahku.

" Hai" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana.

--------------------------------------------------------Castle Ground--------------------------------------------------------

Aku tahu kalau dia paling suka semangka, karena itu aku mengajaknya makan semangka untuk _terakhir kalinya._

" Shirou-chan.." panggilku.

" Hn??" dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sementara wajahnya kotor karena semangka.

" Apa yang Shirou-chan pikirkan tentang aku?" tanyaku _to-the-point._

" Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

" Bagaimana aku dimata Shirou-chan?" tanyaku dengan kalimat berbeda.

" Kau cerdas, baik dan sabar." Katanya jujur. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan.

" Ada yang lain?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan aku berani bertaruh 1 juta ryo kalau tadi aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

" Kupikir…." Dia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya " Aku menyukaimu" katanya sepelan mungkin. Aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

" Kau serius?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk lalu tertunduk malu " Aku serius, Hinamori" jawabnya. Aku menangis dan dia panik.

" Hi-Hinamori?? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi??" tanyanya panik.

_Aku tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini jadinya.. aku semakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya…_

" Gomen ne, Shirou-chan" bisikku. Akupun pergi meninggalkannya dan berlari masuk ke istana.

--------------------------------------------------------The Great Hall--------------------------------------------------------

" Hinamori, Kau kenapa??" Abarai-kun melihatku menangis. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya, membasahi kimono hitamnya dengan air mataku.

" Abarai-kun, aku menyayanginya.." kataku perlahan sementara aku terus menangis.

" Siapa?" Tanya Abarai-kun bingung.

" Shirou-chan" jawabku masih sambil menangis.

" Tunggu dulu, kau menyukai taichou??" Tanya Abarai-kun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis kencang.

_-------------------------------------------Hitsugaya's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

' _kenapa Hinamori menangis?? Apakah salah kalau aku memang mencintainya?? Kenapa dia malah lari meninggalkanku??_' aku terus berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah itu sambil berjalan memasuki Great Hall karena ojiisama memanggilku. Tapi saat aku sedang di lorong aku melihat hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat seumur hidupku.

' _Ada apa ini?? Hinamori memeluk Abarai?? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??_' aku memilih bersembunyi sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

" Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu, Hinamori??" aku berbisik, lalu Izuru lewat.

" Izuru, apa mereka berdua lakukan?" tanyaku.

" Hinamori-san sedang ada masalah, dan Abarai yang merupakan sahabatnya hanya menghiburnya" jawabnya jujur.

" Apa masalah Hinamori?" tanyaku.

" Apakah taichou tidak tahu??" Tanya Kira bingung.

" Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Hinamori-san dan Unohana Retsu-san akan pindah" jawab Kira, aku terbelalak kaget.

" NANI??" tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

_-------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

Aku yang masih menangis dan mendengar satu suara yang kukenal. Aku berbalik dan melihat bola mata turquoisenya menatapku dan Abarai-kun.

" Hitsugaya-taichou" hanya itu yang bisa Abarai-kun katakana.

" Abarai, kau dipanggil oleh Kurosaki" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan tapi dia mengangguk.

" _Aku janji aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun_" bisiknya. Aku mengangguk.

" _Arigatou, Abarai-kun_" balasku. Dia mengangguk lalu meninggalkanku dan Shirou-chan karena Kira-kun sudah pergi. Shirou-chan datang menghampiriku. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanyanya langsung dengan nada sinis.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau akan pergi dari sini dengan Retsu-san?" tanyanya. Aku terbelalak. Aku hanya membisu dan wajahnya semakin tidak sabar " Kenapa Hinamori??" dia membentakku.

" Karena aku tidak mau!!" aku berteriak. Spontan dia kaget mendengar jawabanku.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?? Kalau kau bilang, aku bisa minta ojiisama agar menyuruhmu tetap tinggal!!" dia memarahiku

" Karena aku membencimu!!" aku terpaksa berbohong agar dia membiarkanku pergi. Dia terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, akupun berlari ke kamar Unohana-san

" Unohana-san, aku sudah siap." Kataku padanya. Dia mengangguk lalu menggandeng tanganku

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini, secepatnya Hinamori." Katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan

" Kapan?" tanyaku

" _Midnight_" jawabnya, waktuku hanya tinggal 12 jam lagi sebelum aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkannya

" Hai" jawabku lemah

"bersiaplah, Hinamori" Unohana-san menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun aku menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku

-----------------------------------------------Hitsugaya's Bed Room, Midnight---------------------------------------------

Saat aku harus pergi, aku kabur sebentar untuk mengucapkan perpisahan terkahir untuk Shirou-chan, aku harap dia sudah tertidur. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya yang luar biasa besar, aku mengetuk pintu itu pelan, _sangat pelan_, tidak ingin membangunkannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia sudah tertidur. Akupun membuka pintunya perlahan dan masuk ke dalam dalam keheningan malam. Akupun duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang luar biasa mahal dan besar. Memandang wajah indahnya

" Jadi, Shirou-chan, aku datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan perpisahan padamu." Kataku dengan nada pura-pura ceria. Memandangi wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Air mataku mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku

" Maafkan soal perkataanku tadi siang, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah membencimu" lanjutku.

Lalu aku menggenggam erat tangannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya

" Aishiteru, Shirou-chan" bisikku si telinganya

" Lupakan saja semuanya tentang kita, karena kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama" aku menangis lagi

" Arigatou, _Hitsugaya-taichou_" sebelum aku melangkah pergi, aku mengecup keningnya lalu berbisik

" Sayounara" bisikku ditelinganya. Akupun melangkah pergi dari kamarnya, kimono putih yang kukenakan lengannya sudah basah karena air mataku. Sesampainya di luar, Unohana-san sudah menugguku

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini" katanya sambil menyentuh pundakku. Aku mengangguk sambil menghapus air mataku

_Selamat tinggal, Hitsugaya-kun. Selamanya…_

-------------------------------------------------------Owari-------------------------------------------------------------

Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! –lebay mode + histeris mode on!- sumpah gue harus ngaku kalo ni side story aneeeeeehhhh banggeeeettt!!!!!!. Saia dapet inspirasi waktu Hinamori ngasi ucapan perpisahan ke Hitsugaya kayak waktu Orihime ngucapin slamet tinggal ke Ichigo waktu tidur. Jujur waktu liat scene itu, gue nangiiiissssssssss.. apalagi sambil denger 'Namidairo' sama 'Goodbye Days' punya Yui nee-san.. Hiks.. srrrrroooooootttttt -nyusut ingussss- dimihon memberikan sumbangan Review… -dilempar pake sandal jepit merek swallow dengan ukuran 38- Ja Ne!!! review please!!!!


	3. Second Side : The Two Lovers

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: . Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

Baiklah.. saia akan membalas Review dulu.. dan Review-reviewnya bakal dibacain langsung sama Ichigo, Toushirou-kun sama Renji!!!!

Hitsugaya : Yang pertama dari Luina Fujiwara, IchiRuki mulai dari chapter ini, jadi jangan salahin gue, salahin tuh orang. –nunjuk ke arah Karoru-

Karoru : Eh! Dia first reviewer!!! –exited mode- Arigatou ya!!!

Ichigo : Terus dari kawaii-haruna, dia ngelamar jadi OC nih.. dia mau jadi –baca script- dia mau jadi temen gue sama Rukia. Iya, Hinamori tuh ceritanya peri.. Dia tanya tuh, si Toushirou masa ga tau kalo ntuh Hinamori..

Karoru : Iya, dia ga tau.. soalnya dia emang gue bikin ga tau..-ditendang Hitsugaya- Entar gue jelasin di chaptaa berikutnya

Renji : abis itu dari Niku . is . Cold . BlackRed . Vaizard, dia ngasih saran tuh!!

Karoru : Mana??? Iya tuh bener. Arigatou ya senpai!!!

Hitsugaya : next dari Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-, buset dah tuh nama, kurang panjang!!

Karoru : panjangan nama asli gue kali!! -protes-

Ichigo : -tiba-tiba nimbrung- emang nama panjang lo sapa??

Karoru : Murasaki Karoru Charlotte Lucyanne Angelina Masen. Noh! Panjang kan?? -bangga-

Renji : Ga kebelit tuh lidah ngomong segitu panjang? -innocent-

Karoru : Diem lo nanas!! Kalo ga gue bankai!!-emangnya gue bisa bankai?? Zanpakutou aja ga punya..-

Renji : bodo amat!!

Hitsugaya : Wooooiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Dengerin gue dong!!!!!!! -ngamuk-

Ichigo, Karoru, Renji : -langsung diem-

Hitsugaya : Dia minta jadi sepupu gue, kalo masalah OC langsung gue serahin ke dia, gue pasrah aja. Yang penting gue ga aneh-aneh. En ceritanya kata dia menarik.

Karoru : weleh.. makasih ya Azumi-nee.. gue sering lho Y!M an sama dia..

Hitsugaya : ga ada yang tanya. –cool mode-

Karoru : -langsung pundung di pojokan-

Ichigo : terus dari , dia mau jadi OC tapi masi bingung mau jadi apa.. kasian bener..-digetok mss-

Karoru : -masih pundung di pojokan-

Hitsugaya sama Renji : -maen congklak di sudut ruangan, ga ada yang perhatiin Ichi-

Ichigo : -mengeluarkan suara sekeras TOA masjid Baiturahman- WOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya : nape??

Ichigo : dengerin gue CEBOL!!

Hitsugaya : Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo : -mati tak berdaya-

Renji : next!! Dari Black-Cat-Yoruichi.

Hitsugaya : Dia ngasih saran bagus banget. -muji-. En dia minta dijadiin pacarnya Urahara. Gimana nih??

Karoru : -masih pundung-

Hitsugaya : -ngehampirin Karoru yang masih pundung, terus ngegetok kepala Karoru- Sadar woi!

Karoru : SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ngapa sih Lo?? Pake acara getok-getokan segala!! Sakit tau!

Hitsugaya : Tuh si Cynthia minta jadi cewenya Urahara, gimana!!??

Karoru : Iyah gampang!! Bisa gue urus! –langsung balik ke tempat duduk, baca script lagi-

Karoru : karena saia menggantikan Ichi-nii yang beku, saia akan membaca review yang berikutnya!, dari .cho.d-chocolicious., wah!! Dari Cho-chan!

Renji : dia minta dipasangin sama wakil kaptennya Ukitake-taichou.

Karoru : hah?? Siapa?

Renji : ga tau, katanya sih bukan Kaien-sama..

Karoru : terus sapa dong??

Hitsugaya : mungkin maksudnya dia tuh si officer nya Ukitake-taichou..

Karou : OH!!! Gue tau!! Adeknya Isane-san itu kan??

Renji : -ngangguk gaje- mungkin aja..

Karoru : beres deh.. kalo masalah kaya gitu sih gampang..

Ichigo : -Tiba –tiba balik en langsung ngrebut scipt Karoru- Next dari Sarugaki Sachi

Karoru : BALIKIN SCRIPT GUE ICHI-NII!!!!!!!!!!!!-ngegebuk Ichigo pake sendal-

Ichigo : SAKIT!! Sachi ga minta apa-apa, dia cuma mau nyabit Matsumoto, Woi Toushirou, dia mau nyabit fuku-taichou lo tuh.. -ngadu-

Hitsugaya : Hitsugaya-taichou buat elo, en gue bersyukur bisa ada yang nyabit dia..

Renji & Karoru : emangnya kenapa??

Hitsugaya : gue udah bosen ngebuangin sakenya dia sama ngerjain tugas-tugasnya dia..-curhat-

Karoru : tabah aja ya taichou.. –nepuk pundak Toushirou-kun-

Hitsugaya : udahlah lupain aja.. –langsung jadi hepi lagi- yang paling penting..

All : Read and Review!!!!

Karoru : met baca chapter 2!!!!!!

_-Flash Back-_

" _Kumohon Momo, jangan pergi." Bisiknya dalam pelukanku_

" _Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Kataku_

" _Janji?" tanyanya_

" _Aku berjanji." Ujarku._ _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, selamanya…_

_Chapter 2:_

_The Truth_

_-------------------------------------------Hitsugaya's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

" Siapa kau??" tanyaku.

_Kenapa aku merasa mengenali wajah gadis ini??_

" Aku pelayan baru anda. Hitsugaya-sama" jawabnya sopan.

_Benar juga, dia wajah gadis kecil yang sering aku lihat di mimpiku.._

" Namamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

_Apakah dia gadis kecil bernama Hinamori itu??_

" Momo." Jawab gadis itu.

_Sial, ternyata bukan anak kecil yang sering ada di mimpiku itu._

" Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, Momo?" tanyaku memperhatikan kalau aku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur.

" Anda demam dan jatuh pingsan, lalu saya meminta tolong pada Ikkaku-san dan Yumichika-san untuk menggendong anda ke tempat tidur agar saya bisa merawat anda." Jawabnya.

" Kau tahu, Momo. Tadi aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang sudah lama aku cari.." aku bercerita.

" Apakah itu gadis yang bernama Hinamori??" tanyanya penasaran. Tanpa sadar Momo mendekatiku. " Gomennasai, Hitsugaya-sama." Dia tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya dan menjauh, pipinya bersemu _pink. _Kurasa aku tahu mengapa namanya 'Momo'.

Aku menghela nafas " Daijoubu, lagipula.." aku terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin bertiup menyapu wajahku " Kau benar." Kataku sambil membayangkan wajah kecil Hinamori yang kurindukan.

" Anu.. Hitsugaya-sama, kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa anda mencari gadis bernama Hinamori ini?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

" Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku kaget. Dia mengangguk.

" Dia…. Dia teman baik saya." Jawabnya.

" Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.." jawabku jujur.

_Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu dengan jelas.. aku yakin kalau aku mencintaimu, Hinamori_…

" Tidak mungkin…."katanya sepelan mungkin.

Aku mendengarnya " Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanyaku.

" Iie, tidak ada apa-apa" aku tahu kalau dia berbohong.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan " Siapa nama keluargamu??" tanyaku.

" Aku tidak punya keluarga." Jawabnya.

" Lalu siapa yang memberimu nama Momo?" tanyaku bingung.

" Ibu panti asuhanku." Jawabku.

" Siapa namanya" tanyaku. _Mungkin ibu panti asuhannya kenal dengan Hinamori.._

" Nanao, Ise Nanao-san." Jawabnya.

_Sial, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak bisa keluar masuk Istana dengan mudah akhir-akhir ini. Siaaaaal!! Kenapa harus ada perang segala dengan Aizen Sousuke itu???_

" Siapa nama panggilanmu saat kau kecil?" tanyaku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Mo-chan" jawabnya sambil tersipu.

" Hitsugaya-sama, kenapa anda menanyai hal-hal seperti itu?" tanyanya memprotes.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya " tidak ada. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menyebalkan seperti itu, Mo-chan." Perintahku, aku menambahkan nama kecilnya dengan nada menyindir.

Wajahnya spontan memerah mendengar aku menyebut nama kecilnya itu. _Dia benar-benar polos.._

" Lalu aku harus memanggil anda siapa?" tanyanya.

"Cuma Hitsugaya, nggak usah ditambahin embel-embel nggak jelas kaya gitu." Jawabku.

" Baiklah.. Hitsugaya-kun" katanya sambil mendesah. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Maaf aku harus pergi." Katanya. Diapun beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki.

" Tunggu, Momo" aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

" Gomennasai, Hitsugaya-kun, aku harus pergi." Diapun menepis genggaman tanganku.

" Temani aku disini, Momo." Perintahku. _Kumohon, jangan pergi. Kau sangat mirip dengannya.._

" Gomenasai, tapi aku tidak bisa" dia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

" Ini perintah Momo." Kataku mencoba menggunakan alasan perintah agar dia tetap disini. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikanku. Akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku supaya aku bisa membawanya kembali disampingku tapi tubuhku masih lemah '_Sial, kekuatanku belum pulih_' lalu saat aku hampir terjatuh tiba-tiba saja Momo memelukku.

" Hitsugaya-sama!!" jeritnya panik. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau teriakannya itu membuat kupingku sakit??

" Kumohon Momo, jangan pergi." Aku berbisik dalam pelukannya sambil terengah-engah.

" Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ujarnya .

" Janji?" tanyaku. Aku tahu kalau pertanyaan ini seperti anak kecil, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku.

" Aku berjanji." Akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

_-------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

" Yamamoto-sama." Aku sedang berada di Great Hall (kayak di Hogwarts aja.. XD) aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hitsugaya-kun .

" Ada apa Hinamori?" tanyanya.

" Hitsugaya-sama demam. Apakah tidak sebaiknya pesta nanti malam diundur sampai kesehatan Hitsugaya-sama membaik??" saranku.

" Toushirou demam katamu??" Tanya Yamamoto-sama tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk.

" Suhu tubuhnya 42 derajat celcius. Demamnya tinggi sekali." Tambahku.

" Dasar bodoh, padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya." Yamamoto-sama memaki pewaris tahtanya itu.

" Ano- Yamamoto-sama, kalau boleh tahu. Apa yang dilakukan Hitsugaya-sama jika malam hari?" tanyaku.

" Dia selalu memandang ke arah bintang-bintang hingga larut malam, bahkan kadang dia baru tertidur jika sudah _sunrise_" jelas Yamamoto-sama.

" Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanyaku penasaran. Yamamoto-sama menggeleng.

" Aku juga tidak tahu." Dia mengangkat bahu "tapi aku akan membatalkan pesta nanti malam." Jelasnya. " Jaga dia, Hinamori." Perintahnya. Aku mengangguk patuh.

" Hai, Yamamoto-sama" hanya itu yang aku bisa jawab. " Yamamoto-sama.."

" Nani desu ka?" tanyanya

" Apakah aku boleh kembali ke Rukongai untuk beberapa saat?" aku meminta ijin darinya. Dia mengangguk

Setelah mengucapkan permisi akupun keluar dan sesampainya dekat taman belakang kerajaan, aku bertemu lelaki yang bisa aku bilang kekuatannya diluar batas akal sehat manusia.

" Hei Hinamori." Panggil Ichigo.

" Nani desu ka? Kurosaki-kun?" tanyaku sopan.

" Bagaimana kabar Rukia?" tanyanya. Dan aku melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menanyakan kabar tunangannya itu.

" Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja." Jawabku singkat.

" Sampaikan salamku jika kau kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion." Katanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

---------------------------------------------------West Rukongai------------------------------------------------

Aku sudah kembali ke wujud periku dan sedang terbang menuju hutan Sakura. Kenapa namanya hutan Sakura?? Karena disana ditumbuhi bunga Sakura yang sangat indah, aku duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Dan hutan itu adalah salah satu bagian hutan milik keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki no Mori. Aku terdiam teringat kata katanya tadi..

"_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.." _

Ini tidak mungkin, harusnya dia melupakanku.. dia harus menjadi _Prince Charming_ dan menemukan '_Cinderella_'nya di pesta dansa Palace.. seperti kisah yang seharusnya.. tapi mengapa harus ini yang terjadi?? Tidak mungkin kalau akhir cerita _Cinderella_ berakhir seperti ini.. bukankah seharusnya Cinderella tersiksa, lalu aku sang peri membantu Cinderella agar dia pergi ke Palace lalu Prince Charming melihatnya, mereka saling jatuh cinta lalu sepatu kacanya tertinggal dan Prince Charming mencarinya lalu mereka _happily ever after _seperti seharusnya kan?? Bukannya Prince Charming dan peri saling jatuh cinta!!! Aaaarrrrggghhh…. Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung!!!

" Hinamori!!!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rukia sedang berlari ke arahku.

" Rukia-chan??" dia tersenyum walaupun nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari.

" Bagaimana kabar Ichigo?" tanyanya langsung to-the-point.

" Kenapa? Kau merindukannya??" godaku.

" Tidak!!" tolaknya langsung, aku nyengir.

" Dia kirim salam sayang untukmu" kataku. Wajahnya memerah.

" Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil menikmati terpaan angin.

" Bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama??" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

" Shirou-chan sedang sakit" jawabku sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

" Kenapa dia?" Tanya Rukia-chan.

" Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi kata Yamamoto-sama, dia sering memandang ke arah bintang-bintang hingga larut malam, bahkan kata Yamamoto-sama kadang dia baru tertidur jika sudah _sunrise_" jelasku. Dia mengangguk.

" kau mau aku ikut bersamamu??" tanyanya.

" Ikut apa?" tanyaku bingung.

" Kau mau tidak, aku menemanimu kembali ke tempat itu?" Tanya Rukia-chan lagi.

" Apakah Kuchiki Byakuya-sama tidak akan memarahimu??" tanyaku.

" Nii-sama tidak akan memarahiku" jawabnya PEDE.

" Bagaimana dengan Unohana-san?" tanyaku lagi.

" Isane-san dan Nanao-san sedang merawatnya" jawab Rukia-chan lagi.

" Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau ikut-ikut terbawa masalah." Kataku. Dia mengangguk semangat.

--------Main Gate of Hitsugaya's Palace--------

" Rukia-chan, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini??" tanyaku cemas. Dia tersenyum.

" Tentu saja! Apa salahnya aku melihat keadaan _tunangan_ku sendiri??" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

" Kurasa tidak ada salahnya.. Tapi Kuchiki Byakuya-sama akan marah jika kau pergi tanpa izin.." jelasku.

" Hisana-nee san akan membelaku" jawabnya singkat. Aku mendesah sebal.

" Kumohon, jangan sampai kau kelepasan bicara tentang wujud asliku pada Hitsugaya-kun" pintaku. Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sesampainya di gerbang utama aku melihat dua penjaga gerbang memandang kami dengan pandangan aneh.

" Siapa kalian??" Tanya penjaga yang pertama.

" Kuchiki Rukia" jawab Rukia-chan tegas. Penjaga kedua melirik ke arahku.

" Dia pelayan pribadi Hitsugaya-sama." Jelas Rukia-chan.

Lalu penjaga pertama membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua…

" Arigatou, Kira-kun, Isai-kun" kataku sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk bingung.

" apa aku bilang.." kata Rukia-chan. Aku mengangguk.

" antar aku ke tempatnya ya, Hinamori." Pintanya. Aku mengangguk lagi sambil memikirkan keadaan Shirou-chan.

Dan kami pun sampai di sebuah bangunan khusus untuk ruangan kantor para kapten divisi, dan karena Kurosaki-kun adalah kapten divisi 2 maka ruangannyalah yang paling mudah ditemukan karena ruang kerjanya bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Shirou-chan. Aku mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendengar suara 'masuklah' maka akupun membuka pintu dan melihat Kurosaki-kun sedang duduk sambil membaca selembar kertas.

"Kurosaki-kun" panggilku. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihatku dan Rukia-chan.

"Yo, Ichigo!!" sapa Rukia-chan sambil mendekati laki-laki itu. Dia mengeluarkan senyum Edward Cullen-Author: kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- lalu meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya tadi dan memeluk Rukia-chan.

_-------------------------------------------Rukia's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

Aku memasuki ruangan kerjanya yang berantakan itu dan melihatnya sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca selembar kertas

" Kurosaki-kun" panggil Hinamori. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihatku dan Hinamori. Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatinya

" Yo, Ichigo!!" sapaku sambil mendekatinya. Dia mengeluarkan senyum yang paling aku sukai dan dia memelukku..

" Tadaima!!" ujarku ceria sambil melepas pelukannya dan dia mencium bibirku lembut…

" Kurasa aku harus keluar…" Hinamori mengganggu 'urusan'ku dengan Ichigo dan diapun keluar..

_-------------------------------------------Hinamori's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

Aku melihat mereka seperti itu.. dan aku merasa aneh saja.. aku mungkin mengganggu privasi mereka jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi

" Kurasa aku harus keluar…" wajahku memerah menahan tawa dan setelah aku menutup pintu, aku tertawa geli…

" Hinamori-chan!!" seorang cewe rambut emo warna hijau, mata warna hitam berlari ke arahku.

" Rukia dan Ichigo ada di dalam kan??" Tanya cewe itu. diapun langsung membuka pintu itu dan

langsung nyengir

" Ups.." cewe itu nyengir innocent

" Ha-Haruna?? Apa yang kau lakukan disini???" Tanya Rukia terbata-bata. Haruna tertawa.

" Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan bilang kepada Byakuya-sama" Haruna nyengir lalu menutup pintu dan tertawa sekeras mungkin. Aku menghampirinya dan bersiap untuk memarahinya tapi dia meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya menyuruhku diam.

" Biarkan saja mereka." Katanya sambil cekikikan. Aku mendesah kesal lalu membuka pintu ruangan Ichigo.

" Sudah selesai??" tanyaku. Mereka nyengir lalu aku melihat wajah Rukia memerah lagi.

" Kalau belum selesai, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dan melihat keadaan Hitsugaya-kun." Tambahku. Rukia mengangguk.

" Tinggalkan saja kami berdua, aku akan menusulmu nanti." Katanya. Aku mengangguk lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah kamar Shirou-chan. Saat aku mengetuk pintu kamar Shirou-chan ada suara seorang cewek yang menjawab 'masuklah' karena aku penasaran maka aku membuka pintu dan melihat cewek berusia sekitar 15 tahunan, rambutnya berwarna silver sepinggang dan agak ikal, warna matanya merah, dan kulitnya putih. Aku belum pernah melihat anak itu. dia duduk di kursi yang tadi aku duduki.

" Siapa kau??" tanyaku.

" Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu." Jawabnya dingin.

" Aku Momo, pelayan pribadi Hitsugaya-kun. Dan siapa kau??" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang menantang.

" Aku Luina, adiknya. Apa ada masalah??" tantangnya. _Dia adik Shirou-chan??? Aku baru tahu Shirou-chan punya adik.._

" Luina?? Aku tidak tahu kalau Hitsugaya-kun punya adik!!" bantahku.

" Kau masih tidak percaya juga?? Apa perlu aku membangunkan Shirou-nii chan untuk membuktikannya??" tantangnya. Aku mengangguk asal dan tidak berpikir panjang. " Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Hitsugaya-kun?? Kau tidak sopan!" tandasnya.

" Terserah aku mau memanggilnya apa! Lagipula dia yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu!" balasku tidak mau kalah. Dia mengacuhkanku dan membangunkan Shirou-chan.

" Onii-chan??!! Bangun!!" cewek bernama Luina membangunkan Shirou-chan dengan agak kasar. Aku hendak memarahinya tapi Shirou-chan sudah bangun.

" LUINA!! Jangan menggangguku!!" bentaknya.

" Onii-chan, pelayanmu sudah menunggumu" dia mengatakan kata-kata _pelayan_ dengan nada menyindir. Shirou-chan berbalik dan melihat ke arahku yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dan aku sangat menyukai senyumnya itu.

" Sedikit lebih baik." Jawabnya. Suaranya masih sedikit parau. Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

" Panasnya sudah turun, tinggal istirahat sebentar lagi, maka anda akan sehat kembali." Kataku sok tahu.

" Onii-chan!!!!!" suara Luina mengangetkanku dan Shirou-chan.

" Apa??" tanyanya ketus.

" Siapa dia?!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan kasar, aku mendelik marah ke arahnya, matanya berkilat marah.

" Momo kenalkan, dia Luina, adikku." Jawab Shirou-chan dengan nada sebal. Mata cokelat _hazel_ku terbelalak tidak percaya.

" Gomennasai, Luina-sama" kataku sebal.

Akupun keluar dari kamarnya, setelah tersenyum sekilas karena disapa Haruna, akupun berlari sekencang mungkin kembali ke cottage milik Unohana-san. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Unohana-san aku mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan membukanya..

" Unohana-san.." panggilku. Unohana-san tersenyum pucat ke arahku.

" Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanyanya lembut ke arahku. Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

" Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepada Unohana-san. Ini menyangkut Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama" kataku memulai pembicaraan

-------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya apdet juga!! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik!! 11 lembar!! Yes! Ngalahin rekornya si -sensor-. Thanks a Lot for

Luina Fujiwara

Kawaii-haruna

Niku . is . Cold . BlackRed . Vaizard

Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-

mss. Dhyta

Black-Cat-Yoruichi

.cho.d-chocolicious.

Sarugaki Sacci

En all of my friend and my beloved parents yang udah ngesupport aku buat ngapdet ni fanfic..

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!

.Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen.

jangan lupa review chapter ni juga yah..

en jangan bingung kalo aku banyak kasi side Story.. soalnya Side story itu kebanyakan cerita tentang masa lalu Hinamori sama Hitsugaya abis mereka pisah.. I hope u like it!! Buat OC yang belom muncul di chaptaa ini, bakal muncul di chaptaa berikutnya!! -walopun saia ga janji bakal urut keluarnya-

Read&Review


	4. Third Side : The Truth About You

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: . Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

Disclaimer : Karna Karoru tau ga bakal ada yang percaya kalo Bleach itu punya Karoru, ya udah Karoru ngaku aja kalo Bleach akan tetap menjadi milik Kubo Tite-sensei..

Summary : _"Saat itu, aku menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dari kasih sayang seorang adik untuk kakak, aku mencintainya.." aku terdiam sejenak._

_-Flash Back-_

" _Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanyanya lembut ke arahku. Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya._

" _Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepada Unohana-san. Ini menyangkut Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama" kataku memulai pembicaraan_

_Chapter 3:_

_The Truth About You_

_Hinamori's P.O.V_

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Hinamori??" tanyanya lembut. Aku menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apakah aku boleh berhenti menjaga Hitsugaya-kun??" tanyaku dengan berat hati. Unohana-san tampak terkejut lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku.

"Apa aku boleh tahu alasannya?" tanyanya tegas. Jantungku berdegup kencang tanda kalau aku gugup.

"Unohana-san pasti masih mengingat alasan kenapa kita meninggalkan kerajaan dulu." Jawabku.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. " Karena kau masih mencintainya? Begitukah, Hinamori?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab. Unohana-san juga sudah tahu apa jawabanku, jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. tetapi aku memberi satu anggukan kecil.

"Hinamori.. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti juga tentang peraturan untuk para peri??" Tanya Unohana-san padaku.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Unohana-san sudah pernah memberi tahuku tentang aturan itu.." kataku.

"Tentunya kau memahami apa arti dari aturan itu bukan, Hinamori Momo??" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Aku tahu" jawabku singkat. Takut untuk menatap mata hitam wanita yang sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri itu.

"Lalu aku harus menyuruh siapa untuk menjaganya??" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi Unohana-san. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.." Isakku. Wanita itu mendesah

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Sementara ini. Kau harus tetap menjaganya." Katanya tegas. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecil itu sambil berbisik "Gomennasai, Unohana-san". Akupun berlari keluar menuju satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan semua kesedihanku. Danau Tsubaki yang terletak di tengah-tengah Kuchiki No Mori. Aku duduk dibawah sebatang pohon yang sangat rindang. Ditempat itulah aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Rukia-chan. Aku duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang di pinggir danau itu. Aku memikirkan tentang keadaan Shirou-chan. Aku penasaran mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingatku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Palace dan menanyakannya langsung pada Yamamoto-sama ataoupun Kurosaki-kun. Aku segera berganti wujud menjadi peri dan terbang menuju halaman belakang istana yang memang sepi. sesampainya di belakang istana aku langsung berubah kembali menjadi manusia kembali dan berlari menuju Great Hall. Tetapi aku ditahan oleh Isai-kun.

"Mau apa kau??" tanya Isai-kun tajam

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hitsugaya-sama, apa tidak boleh, Isai-kun??" tanyaku dingin. Entah mengapa aku sedang merasa seperti ini, mungkin karena pembicaraanku dengan Unohana-san tadi.

"Apa kau diijinkan keluar masuk dengan bebas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sekarang aku balik bertanya, apa aku harus punya kartu atau tanda khusus untuk masuk ke sini?" tanyaku

"Tapi kau harus punya izin!!" bentaknya

"DAN AKU MEMILIKINYA!! SEKARANG MINGGIR ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!!" bentakku. Dia tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "Aku serius, Hisagi Shuuhei" aku tidak percaya bisa mengancamnya dengan keren!.

"Biarkan dia masuk, Hisagi-san" sebuah suara. Aku mendelik tajam dan melihat Kira-kun sudah ada di belakang pundak Isai-kun.

"Kira-kun benar. Biarkan aku masuk." Suaraku mulai tenang. Isai-kun mendesah lalu membukakan pintu. Aku mengucapkan kata 'Terimakasih' dengan nada menghina dan masuk ke dalam dengan berlari. Saat aku sedang berlari menuju Great Hall seseorang memanggilku aku berhenti dan menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, berwarna mata ungu, berjalan ke arahku.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Momo?" Tanya gadis itu. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Benar, aku Momo, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Aku Azumi, sepupu Hitsugaya-kun. Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya gadis bernama Azumi itu. aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya ke arah sebuah taman yang tidak aku kenali, kami duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di sekitar air mancur lingkaran berwarna putih yang anggun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, bukannya aku mencampuri masalahmu, Luina-chan dan Hitsugaya-kun, tetapi kau harus tahu ini." Katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku cemas. Azumi-sama memejamkan matanya.

"Antara ya dan tidak. Kau tahu siapa Hinamori itu?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya" jawabku kaget. Karena aku menjawab terlalu cepat, tentu saja Azumi-sama tahu kalau aku berbohong, tetapi dia diam saja.

"Sejak Hitsugaya-kun terkena amnesia, dia selalu berteriak memanggil nama Hinamori itu jika malam hari sejak itu." Azumi-sama memulai ceritanya.

"APA??? Hitsugaya-kun amnesia?" tanyaku tidak percaya, kerongkonganku tercekat. Azumi-sama memandangku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Azumi-sama heran. Aku mengangguk dia mendesah lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku akan bercerita tentang masa lalu Hitsugaya-kun sejak dia ditinggal oleh Hinamori." Aku mengangguk lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"6 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Hitsugaya-kun berumur 17 tahun, dia sedang melatih kudanya di hutan sebelah utara, saat itu dia pergi sendirian. Padahal ojii-sama sudah melarangnya tetapi dia tetap saja pergi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keras kepalanya Hitsugaya-kun, Momo-chan…"

Aku mengangguk..

"Tentu saja dia tetap pergi. Sebenarnya perasaanku sudah tidak enak ketika dia keluar dari gerbang, tetapi aku tetap diam, saja. Ternyata firasatku benar. Saat Hitsugaya-kun sedang memacu laju Kaido-kun, kuda putihnya, ada orang yang tidak dikenal menyerangnya. Aku tidak tahu darimana orang-orang itu berasal. Mereka menyerang Hitsugaya-kun.."

Aku terperanjat tetapi tetap tenang. Azumi-sama mulai menangis tetapi ditahannya.

"Lalu mereka mengikat kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan kain dengan kasar. Lalu mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Mereka…" kini Azumi-sama menangis. Aku menenangkannya.

"Kalau Azumi-sama tidak mau menceritakannya, aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkan ini." Katanya keras kepala. Aku mengangguk walaupun aku mulai takut

"Mereka menjambak rambutnya lalu membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke sebuah batu besar. Tentu saja Hitsugaya-kun tidak dapat melawan mereka. Dia hanya mengerang kesakitan dan darah mengalir dengan deras dari ubun-ubunnya. Lalu dia tidak sadarkan diri." Suaranya berubah lirih

"Aku, Luina-chan, Ayasegawa-san, Madarame-san, Hisagi-san, dan Kira-san menemukannya sudah bersimbah darah saat dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku pikir dia sudah meninggal, Aku menangis tetapi Luina tidak. Dia langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya-kun dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dia bilang nadinya melemah tetapi dia masih hidup. Kami semua langsung membawanya pulang dan pergi ke Divisi 4, divisi pengobatan." Jelasnya. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua bola mata ungunya itu.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menceritakan ini padaku, Azumi-sama?" tanyaku

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu, Momo-chan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kumohon, jangan buat Hitsugaya-kun mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya itu." ujarnya

"Mengapa?" tanyaku

"Keadaanya akan bertambah parah jika dia mencoba mengingat masa lalunya itu." jawabnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Lindungi dia, berusahalah agar kau selalu ada di sampingnya. Setia mendampinginya. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan" katanya dengan nada memohon. Aku mengangguk.

"Asal kau tahu, sejak kejadian itu, Luina-chan sudah berubah, dia bukan lagi Luina-chan yang peka, keras kepala, dan ceria seperti yang dulu kukenal. Karena dia sangat takut akan kehilangan kakak satu-satunya itu, begitu pula Hisagi-san dan Kira-san. Mereka berubah menjadi sangat protektif terhadap Hitsugaya-kun. Karena itulah Hitsugaya-kun menjadi tidak bebas," Azumi terdiam sejenak

"Apalagi dengan adanya perang dengan Hueco Mundo yang dipimpin Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin dan Tousen Kaname itu. Tugas Hitsugaya-kun sebagai salah satu kapten menambah beban pikirannya. Aku takut kalau terjadi hal buruk lagi terhadap Hitsugaya-kun. Kumohon Momo-chan, hanyakau yang bisa aku percaya. Jaga Hitsugaya-kun.." pintanya.

"Tetapi Azumi-sama, apakah kau yakin?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, tidak ada yang sebaik kau." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku merunduk malu.

"Dan satu lagi Momo-chan." Tambahnya

"Apa itu?" tanyaku bingung

"Kumohon kau bisa maklum dengan sifat Luina-chan yang pemarah dan semakin keras kepala itu, sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin seperti itu. Sejak kejadian itu, Luina-chan menjadi tipe protektif dan tidak dapat percaya kepada siapapun." Jelasnya.

"Bahkan padaku.." Air mata kembali menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Azumi-sama. Aku menenangkannya lagi.

"Kau lihat gelang ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan gelang berbandul bel di tangan kanannya. Gelang yang sangat lucu.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari Hitsugaya-kun saat aku berulang tahun yang 9. Tepatnya seminggu sebelum kejadian itu. Luina hanya 1 bulan lebih tua dariku. Ini adalah kenangan terakhir dari Hitsugaya-kun yang kukenal. Sekarang dia.."

"Aku tidak mengenal Hitsugaya-kun yang sekarang. Aku merindukan Hitsugaya-kun yang selalu tersenyum seperti dulu, Hitsugaya-kun yang selalu melindungiku dan Luina, aku merindukan Hitsugaya-kun yang dulu…" bisiknya lirih. Tangisannya terdengar sangat pelik. Aku hanya terdiam sementara dia terus menangis di pelukanku, membasahi baju Black Lolita milikku.

Selang beberapa saat tangisannya mulai reda dan langit mulai sore.

"Azumi-sama, bolehkah aku mengakui sesuatu?" tanyaku. Sudah seharusnya dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?" suaranya parau.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini pada Azumi-sama, tetapi kumohon jangan marah ataupun benci padaku setelah ini, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan Hitsugaya-kun sendiri." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku berjalan menuju air mancur dan saat aku seharusnya menabrak air mancur itu, aku malah terbang.

"Bagaimana bisa??" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku… Aku bukanlah manusia.." aku mengakuinya sekarang. Lalu cahaya mulai mengelilingiku dan aku berganti wujud, sepasang sayap sudah melekat di punggungku, baju black Lolita yang tadi kupakai telah berganti menjadi summer dress berwarna putih bercahaya. Rambut cepolku telah berganti menjadi rambut hitam yang tergerai bebas. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata ketakutan

"Siapa-Siapa kau sebenarnya??" tanyanya panik.

"Hinamori Momo, peri dari Kuchiki No Mori. Merupakan salah satu peri di bawah kendali Unohana Retsu-san. Peri pelindung Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama yang merupakan sahabatku saat aku masih kecil, tepatnya saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Saat aku berpisah dengannya, aku masih berumur 9 tahun." Aku memulai ceritaku sambil terus melayang 30 cm di atas tanah. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Unohana-san nanti.

"Saat itu, aku menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dari kasih sayang seorang adik untuk kakak, aku mencintainya.." aku terdiam sejenak.

"Saat itu aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan periku seperti sekarang, karena bakat peri mulai muncul ketika peri itu berusia 10 tahun." Jelasku. Wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan tetapi mulai tenang.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin pergi, tetapi aku tahu bahwa aku harus pergi karena cinta antara peri dan manusia merupakan hal yang terlarang. Aku betugas untuk membuat Hitsugaya-kun memilih salah seorang gadis di pesta dansa nanti. Pesta dansa kerajaan." Jelasku. Tentu saja aku menangis. Aku memang cengeng.

"Jadi… Kau ini sebenarnya adalah Hinamori itu?" Tanya Azumi-sama. Aku mengangguk sekali dan itupun sangat kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara jujur saja pada Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memori masa lalu tentang aku ada di dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit lega karena amnesia itu. Karena memori itu sudah terhapus dengan baik. Tetapi bukannya aku menginginkan hal buruk itu terjadi.. Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang." Tambahku.

Aku harap Azumi-sama mau mengerti…

"Apakah Azumi-sama bisa mengerti keadaanku?" tanyaku. Azumi-sama terdiam lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya. Yang terpenting adalah kau mau menjaga Hitsugaya-kun dengan tulus dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tetapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau tidak akan mengecewakanku.." katanya dengan nada tulus.

"Benarkah??" tanyaku tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk

"Tentu saja. Sekarang cepat kembali berubah atau akan ada penjaga yang melihatmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli. Aku mengangguk lalu kembali berubah menjadi Momo. Pelayan berambut cepol yang memakai baju Black Lolita.

"Kumohon Azumi-sama, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang wujudku yang sebenarnya.." pintaku.

"Tentu saja, itu baru adil.." ujarnya.

"Arigatou, Azumi-sama.." ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Daijoubu, Hinamori-chan.." ujarnya

"Ssssssttttt….. Jangan panggil aku Hinamori di sini. Kumohon.."

"Asal kau juga akan memangilku hanya dengan namaku saja, aku akan memanggilmu Momo.." ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah Azumi-chan.. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku yakin Hitsugaya-kun sudah bangun" ujarku pasrah

"Ayo aja, Momo nee.." jawabnya

"Momo nee???" tanyaku sambil kita berdua berjalan menuju kamar Hitsugaya-kun

"Apa tidak boleh?? Kau kan calon kakak iparku…" godanya. Wajahku spontan memerah.

"Azumi-chan!! Jangan bercanda!" Aku membuat suaraku agar terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah, tetapi malah terdengar konyol.

Sesampainya di kamar Hitsugaya-kun ternyata dia sudah terbangun dan Luina-sama sedang menyuapinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Luina-sama masih dengan nada yang sadis.

"Gomen ne, Luina-sama. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hitsugaya-kun" ujarku sesopan mungkin, mengingat apa yang baru saja diceritakan Azumi-chan padaku.

"Dan kau sudah melihatnya. Dia sudah sadar. Apa ada keperluan lain?" tanyanya seperti dia menginginkan aku pergi dari sini

"Ya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kataku.

"Siapa?" dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejut sekaligus penasaran dari suaranya.

"Dia" kataku sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

"Azumi?" tanyanya setelah melihat Azumi-chan.

"Yosh, Luina!!!!" seru Azumi-chan semangat, seperti pembicaraan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Luina tersenyum kecil.

"Rupanya kau tetap tidak berubah, Azumi. Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Azumi-chan. Aku menyingkir dan mengambil alih posisi Luina-sama dan duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya-kun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku lembut sambil duduk di kursi. Dia menoleh ke arahku lalu menjawab

"Lebih baik. Terimakasih untukmu." Katanya. Aku menggeleng

"Tidak, itu memang sudah tugasku." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Mendekatlah Momo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Perintahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mendekatinya

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku lembut

"Jangan beritahu Luina ataupun Azumi tentang ini. Janji?" tanyanya

"Aku berjanji." Ujarku sambil membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku lalu aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." ujarnya. Aku nyengir.

-------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------------------------

Yosh Minna-san!!!!!! Karoru's back! gomen buat apdetnya lama... Modem dibantai sama dad, jadinya Karoru ga bisa makeeeeeeeee... T-T. Tapi sekarang Karoru dah bisa pake modem age... En Gomennnnn banget kalo nih chaptaa dikit.. Baru sembuh dari WB nih..

Oh ya! Enaknya ceritanya dibikin Happy Ending apa Sad Ending?? Kasi tau lewat review ya...

Arigatou..

. Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen .


	5. Fourth Side : The Traitor

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: . Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

Moshi-moshi minna-san!!! Khusus di chappie ni Karoru bakal pake Normal's P.O.V, soalnya ada yang bilang kalo kebanyakan P.O.V ntar pada bingung… En jangan salah.. cerita dari chapter 1 sampe 3 ini bukan sehari lho ya… Jangka waktunya itu sebulan.. Enjoy yah..

Disclaimer : Kalo Bleach jadi punya Karoru, ga mungkin ada deh yang namanya Tousen..*dibankai Tousen*

Summary : _"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Hitsugaya._

"_Apa?" Tanya Hinamori penasaran._

"_Aku sudah muak dengan semua kebohonganmu, Momo." Tandasnya. Mata Hinamori menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

_-Flash Back-_

"_Mendekatlah Momo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Perintahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mendekatinya_

"_Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku lembut_

"_Jangan beritahu Luina ataupun Azumi tentang ini. Janji?" tanyanya_

"_Aku berjanji." Ujarku sambil membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku lalu aku tersenyum._

"_Baiklah.." ujarnya. Aku nyengir._

_Chapter 4:_

_The Traitor_

"Sebenarnya.." Histugaya memulai pembicaraannya, Hinamori mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinamori penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau menikah." Kata Hitsugaya _to-the-point._

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hinamori kaget. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Hinamori.

"Aku masih mencintainya.." kata Hitsugaya. Spontan wajah Hinamori memerah tetapi Hitsugaya tidak memperhatikannya.

"Memangnya.. 'dia' itu siapa?" Tanya Hinamori o'on.

"Hinamori." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Perasaan Hinamori sebenarnya sudah mau meledak saking senangnya karena ternyata Hitsugaya-kun yang dicintainya itu ternyata juga mencintainya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinamori-san?" Tanya Hinamori (pura-pura) polos.

"Yah.. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain dia.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"JANGAN!!!!" teriak Hinamori spontan. Hitsugaya memandang Hinamori dengan alis terangkat. Hinamori segera menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya bingung. Hinamori menggeleng.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Bantah Hinamori.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinamori penasaran.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu, Momo." Tandasnya. Mata Hinamori menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa..Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Hinamori dengan air mata yang sudah dipelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan barusan?" tanyanya dingin. Hinamori tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk diam. "Akan kuulangi sekali lagi tetapi kau harus mendengarkannya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua kebohonganmu, Momo." Katanya dingin. Air mata Hinamori sudah hampir menetes.

"Permisi, aku harus keluar" pamit Hinamori. Hitsugaya hanya memandangnya dingin dan suhu ruangan perlahan-lahan berubah.

Hinamori berlari ke arah cottage kecilnya di halaman dan membanting pintunya, duduk bersandar di balik pintu, memeluk kedua lututnya lalu menangis lagi. Dia menangis karena kebodohannya. Ketika dia memandang ke arah beranda kamar Hitsugaya, dia mendengar suara teriakan frustrasi Hitsugaya. Hinamori pun berdiri dan akan berlari ke kamar Hitsugaya, tetapi niat itu dikurungnya.

_Meanwhile.._

Kegelapan di Hueco Mundo tampak mengerikan dengan banyaknya tubuh mayat-mayat korban perang kedua kerajaan tersebut. Di sebuah istana putih yang terletak di tengah-tengah padang pasir seputih salju..

"Aizen."

"Ada perlu apa, Azumi-chan?" Tanya Aizen. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu, berwarna mata ungu, itu duduk dengan angkuh di seberang Aizen(AN: tau kan meja kursi yang dipake Espada waktu Aizen nongol bareng Gin sama Tousen yang waktu Ichi, Sado, sama Ishi nyelonong buat nyelametin Hime??). Kimono hijaunya tampak sangat indah di kegelapan Hueco Mundo.

"Kau tak usah berbasa-basi menjijikan seperti itu, Aizen." Kata Azumi angkuh. Aizen tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hasil pekerjaanmu, Sousuke?" Tanya Azumi.

"Hampir berhasil, Mizuhashi-sama. Sesuai dengan rencana kita." Jawab Aizen. Azumi tersenyum licik lalu menggebrak meja.

"KALAU MEMANG SUDAH HAMPIR BERHASIL, MENGAPA BOCAH ITU BELUM MATI???!!" bentak Azumi.

"Sabarlah, Mizuhashi-sama" kata Aizen menenangkan Azumi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA SABAR KALAU KAU MENGERJAKAN SATU TUGAS SAJA TIDAK BECUS, SOUSUKE??!!!!" Amarah Azumi semakin memuncak. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kita harus bersabar, Mizuhashi-sama. Hougyoku belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Karena itulah sementara ini kita memutuskan untuk menunda penghancuran kerajaan." Jelas Aizen tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya supaya Toushirou mati. Hanya itu Sousuke." Tambah Azumi.

"Aku mengerti Mizuhashi-sama. Tetapi apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Aizen balas bertanya. Walaupun nada bicaranya tetap tenang, tetapi matanya berkilat licik.

"Membohongi pelayan bodoh yang tidak berguna itu? Sudah kulakukan. Menculik Luina? Juga sudah kulakukan." Jawab Azumi sambil menyalakan pematik api dan menyulut rokoknya.

"Baguslah." Kata Aizen.

"Kutunggu hasil kerjamu, Sousuke." Ujar Azumi. Dia menghirup rokok itu untuk menenangkan diri. Tentu saja dia tidak berani melakukan hal ini jika dirumahnya, ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Mizuhashi-sama. Sekarang serahkan Luina-chan padaku." Kata Aizen. Azumi menoleh dan melihat kalau Luina yang pingsan diseret dengan kasar ke hadapan mereka oleh salah satu anak buah Azumi.

"Dia milikmu. Jangan membunuhnya sebelum perang berakhir. Aku ingin dia melihat kakak tersayangnya mati ditanganku." Tandas Azumi dengan senyum mengerikan, senyum itu seperti menunjukkan hasrat untuk balas dendam; hasrat untuk membunuh.

"Hai, Mizuhashi-sama. Dan apakah kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?" Tanya Aizen.

"Tentu saja, baka. Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari. Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang." Jawab Azumi yang langsung menunduk dan menyeret tubuh Luina.

"Gin, seret dia sampai penjara bawah tanah." Perintah Azumi. Gin mengangguk dengan terus menyunggingkan senyuman serigalanya itu.

"Hai. Mizuhashi-sama." Jawab Gin patuh. Azumi menyeringai, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meminum cappuccino hangatnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Kaname, siapkan proyektornya." Perintah Azumi. Tousen mengangguk lalu memadamkan lampu dan menyalakan proyektor seperti yang diperintahkan Azumi.

"Kau lihat ini, Sousuke?" Tanya Azumi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah grafik dan gambar.

"Aku melihatnya." Jawab Aizen singkat.

"Apa kau tahu apa ini?" Tanya Azumi lagi. Aizen menggeleng pelan.

"Ini adalah beberapa data yang berhasil aku curi dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan kerajaan." Jelas Azumi. Aizen mengangguk sambil sesekali menyeruput green tea nya yang sudah tersaji didepannya.

"Data ini berisi semua informasi tentang kerajaan. Mulai dari berdirinya kerajaan ini, sensus penduduk dari awal berdirinya kerajaan sampai sekarang, bahkan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing divisi. Mulai dari divisi 1." Jelas Azumi sambil mengetik huruf kanji 1. Langsung saja keluarlah informasi tentang divisi 1.

"Divisi yang dipimpin oleh Toushirou. Kekuatan utamanya sebenarnya hanyalah dari perintah Toushirou saja. Jadi kalau kau membunuh bocah itu, kekuatan divisi 1 akan langsung menurun sebanyak 20%." Jelas Azumi sambil membaca data di proyektor tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Aizen tidak percaya sambil menyeruput kembali green tea nya. Azumi mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya membaca dari apa yang kudapat." Jawab Azumi asal. Aizen mengangguk.

"Lalu ini divisi 2. Dulu ini adalah divisi yang kau pimpin, Sousuke. Jadi aku yakin kau tahu tentang divisi ini, Sousuke." Kata Azumi tanpa memandang ke arah Aizen.

"Tidak semuanya." Tambah Aizen. Azumi menatap ke arahnya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana divisi 2 sekarang. Tetapi kalau seluk beluknya aku sangat tahu." Jelas Aizen.

"Disini tertulis kalau Divisi 2 dipimpin oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Azumi. Aizen terperangah.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Aizen tidak percaya. Azumi mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Kau tahu dia?" Tanya Azumi. Aizen mengangguk.

"Dia adalah anak dari mantan kapten divisi 1, Kurosaki Isshin. ." Jawab Aizen. Azumi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu divisi 3. Divisi yang dulu dipimpin oleh Gin. Sekarang orang bernama Urahara Kisuke yang memimpinnya. Merupakan Divisi yang bertugas mencari informasi musuh. Bagian teknologi atau semacam itulah.. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya. Mereka adalah divisi yang bekerja dibalik layar." Baca Azumi.

"Lalu divisi 4. Divisi yang dulu pernah dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Unohana Retsu yang katanya menghilang tanpa jejak. Sekarang divisi ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bernama Yamada Hanatarou. Divisi ini merupakan divisi pengobatan." Lanjut Azumi. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk meminum cappuccino nya.

"Sekarang divisi 5. Divisi yang sejak dulu selalu dipimpin oleh Kira Izuru. Tentu saja kau tahu kehebatan zanpakutou miliknya. Kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi."

"Dan yang terakhir adalah divisi 6. Divisi yang selalu dipimpin oleh keturunan dari keluarga Kuchiki. Kapten divisi 6 yang sekarang adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya menggantikan posisi Kuchiki Ginrei sebagai kapten divisi 6. Kehebatan Senbonzakura nya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Karena itulah Yama-jii memberinya posisi kapten." Jelas Azumi panjang lebar.

Kaname menyalakan lampu kembali dan Azumi menyeruput cappuccino nya.

"Aku hanya akan menunggu hasil kerjamu Sousuke. Kau sudah berjanji padaku dan almarhum Nii-chan." Sela Azumi. Aizen mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Mizuhashi-sama. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku pada kalian berdua." Ujar Aizen.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang kata-kata manismu itu, Sousuke. Karena kalau kau gagal, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Penjara bawah tanah akan menemanimu sampai kau membusuk jika kau gagal." Ancam Azumi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, Mizuhashi-sama." Jawab Aizen.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Tunjukan kamarnya padaku." Perintah Azumi. Aizen mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Mizuhashi-sama. Ulquiorra akan menunjukannya kepadamu." Sahut Aizen. Langsung saja, sosok Espada nomor 4 itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ulquiorra, tolong antarkan Mizuhashi Azumi-sama ke kamarnya." Perintah Aizen.

"Hai. Aizen-sama." Jawab Ulquiorra patuh dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Langsung saja Azumi berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra yang bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalannya. Aizen hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangannya yang seperti biasa.

"Jadi… Kau kah Espada nomor 4 itu?" Tanya Azumi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening saat perjalanan mereka.

"Hn." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Bagaimana Sousuke menciptakanmu?" Tanya Azumi lagi. Ulquiorra terperanjat sedikit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang penciptaan hollow?" Ulquiorra balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku yang memerintahkannya untuk menciptakan Hollow, Gillian, Espada. Sousuke berada dibawah komandoku." Jelas Azumi angkuh.

"Aku diciptakan menggunakan Hougyoku." Jawab Aizen.

"Apa kau betah bekerja dibawah perintahnya? Dia orang yang sangat membosankan." Maki Azumi. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Azumi setelah merasa bahwa Ulquiorra mendiamkannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan bekerja di tempat menyebalkan ini?" Tanya Azumi lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Kenapa? Dia hanya orang tua yang tidak berguna." Ejek Azumi. Langsung saja ujung zanpakutou Ulquiorra hanya berjarak 1 cm dari nadi leher Azumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Azumi.

"Kau boleh sombong di depanku, tetapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menghina Aizen-sama. Mengerti?" tantang Ulquiorra. Masih dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang. Azumi menepis ujug zanpakutou itu. Telapak tangannya berdarah tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli kau akan membunuhku atau tidak. Aku yang berkuasa di sini. Mengerti, Ulquiorra?" balas Azumi. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Ketegangan itu berakhir dengan masuknya kembali zanpakutou Ulquiorra ke tempatnya.

Ulquiorra berbalik dan kembali berjalan dalam diam. Azumi mengikutinya. Selang beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ulquiorra membuka pintu itu dan Azumi masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu sangatlah nyaman, dengan desain yang minimalis dan sofa yang empuk.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri." Perintah Azumi. Ulquiorra mengangguk lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Azumi menghemapskan tubuhnya di sofa itu, mengeluarkan liontin berwarna perak dan membukanya. Di liontin itu terdapat sebuah foto, fotonya dan seseorang, mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, hanya saja, orang itu tampak lebih gagah dan juga tampan, foto itu diambil saat mereka melatih zanpakutou mereka 6 tahun lalu di salah satu halaman di rumah mereka...

"Onii-chan.." bisiknya.

Lalu Azumi memeluk lututnya dan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir seperti kristal dari kedua bola mata indahnya..

------------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa menjelang konbanwa minna-san…-digiles- gomen ne baru bisa apdet skarang… Pertama-tama.. Karoru mau ngucapin arigatou gozaimashitaa yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah ripiu fict Karoru yang aneh dan melenceng dari cerita Cinderella ini..-bow-

Terutama sama Sarugaki Sacchi n Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha- yang udah bantuin Karoru nentuin plot pas Karoru lagi dalam masa WB…-peluk Sacchi n Azumi-nee sambil teriak "Berpelukaaaaaaannnn!!!"-

Read n' Review please…

Ja nee….


	6. Fifth Side : My Sacrifice

_Bukan Cinderella_

_By: . Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, HitsuRangi, IchiRuki, IshiOri_

Summary : _"Inoue-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinamori bingung. Orihime terus menerus memandang ke arah jendela kamar Hitsugaya._ _"Hitsugaya-sama menghilang." Kata Orihime panik. Chapter 5 has update!!!! Mind to R&R??_

Disclaimer : Tetep punya Kubo Tite-sensei koq.. Tapi bentar lagi bakal jadi punya Karoru..-digeplak Kubo Tite-

_-Flash Back-_

_Azumi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa itu, mengeluarkan liontin berwarna perak dan membukanya. Di liontin itu terdapat sebuah foto, fotonya dan seseorang, mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, hanya saja, orang itu tampak lebih gagah dan juga tampan, foto itu diambil saat mereka melatih zanpakutou mereka 6 tahun lalu di salah satu halaman di rumah mereka…_

"_Onii-chan.." bisiknya._

_Lalu Azumi memeluk lututnya dan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir seperti kristal dari kedua bola mata indahnya.._

_Chapter 5 : _

_My Sacrifice_

"Momo-chan, cepat buka pintunya!"

Hinamori tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju pintu cottage miliknya dan melihat teman barunya sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Inoue-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinamori bingung. Orihime terus menerus memandang ke arah jendela kamar Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-sama menghilang." Kata Orihime panik.

"Apa?? Kapan?" Hinamori terlihat shock.

"Ishida-kun melihat Hitsugaya-sama pergi ke arah selatan pagi-pagi sekali. Ishida-kun mencoba untuk menghentikannya tapi gagal. Sekarang Ishida-kun sedang diobati oleh Hanatarou-san. Apa kau tahu kira-kira Hitsugaya-sama pergi ke mana, Momo-chan?" Tanya Orihime. Hinamori menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Azumi-sama dan Luina-sama?" Tanya Hinamori. Orihime menggeleng.

"Entahlah, mereka berdua juga menghilang." Jawab Orihime. Hinamori menangguk.

"Arigatou, Inoue-san. Atas informasinya. Biarkan aku bersiap-siap dulu." Kata Hinamori. Orihime mengangguk lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Hinamori menutup pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

Setelah dia yakin semuanya beres, dia menyiapkan persiapan untuk melakukan kidou. Kidou ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa kalangan tertentu karena bahaya dan juga resiko dalam penggunaan kidou ini.

"Hadou no Hachi Jyuu Nana, Five Gate Souls Barriers" bisik Hinamori. Langsung saja reiatsu Hinamori memberontak keluar dan menyebar. Reiatsu berwarna _peach_ itu menyebar ke segala arah ketika Hinamori tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa pecahan jiwa Hinamori itu menyebar ke arah Kuchiki no Mori. Unohana melihatnya dan terperangah.

"Cho!! Cepatlah kemari!!" perintah Unohana. Gadis berambut biru muda dikuncir 2 itu terbang dengan santai ke arah Unohana. Baju Lolita gothic yang dipakainya berpendar indah, bola mata orangenya menatap ke arah Unohana dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, okaa-san?" Tanya Cho bingung. Unohana terbatuk sebentar.

"Cepat cari adikmu itu, dia bisa mati kalau terus menggunakan kidou itu." perintah Unohana.

"Kidou apa?" Tanya Cho kebingungan.

"Kidou terlarang yang dulu diajarkan Hyoko kepadanya! Tentu kau ingat kidou itu Cho!" seru Unohana. Cho terkejut.

"Kidou itu? Mengapa dia menggunakannya? Bukankah kidou itu untuk melacak reiatsu seseorang? Memangnya dia mau mencari siapa?" Tanya Cho bingung. Unohana mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Cepatlah Cho, selamatkan adikmu!" perintah Unohana

"Hai." Jawab Cho patuh. Langsung saja Cho meninggalkan pondok milik Unohana dan melesat menuju kerajaan.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Aizen-sama. Ada benda aneh yang melayang di arah sana." Kata Gin. Aizen menoleh.

"Kau tahu apa itu, Gin?" Tanya Aizen. Gin menggeleng.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan tawanan kita, Aizen-sama?" tebak Gin.

"Mungkin." Aizen tersenyum licik. Gin terdiam.

"Panggil Tousen dan suruh dia memeriksa benda itu." perintah Aizen. Gin mengangguk.

"Sousuke!"

"Mizuhashi-sama, ada apa?" Tanya Aizen bingung begitu melihat Azumi berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Reiatsu itu!" seru Azumi panik sambil menunjuk ke arah reiatsu berwarna _peach_ itu.

"Ada apa dengan reiatsu itu?" Tanya Aizen bingung.

"Itu reiatsu Momo, idiot!!" maki Azumi. Aizen terkejut.

"Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Aizen bingung. Azumi menatapnya galak.

"Apa kau lupa kemampuan Takikabe Hatoba?" Tanya Azumi sambil menunjuk Takikabe Hatoba, zanpakutounya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mizuhashi-sama." Jawab Aizen tenang. Azumi menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan Aizen. Azumi berjalan

"Nami, Takikabe Hatoba!!" seru Azumi.

Langsung saja kekuatan shikai Azumi terlihat. Aizen terperangah dan melihat dalam diam.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Hinamori. Dasar anak bodoh!" maki Cho pelan. Sekarang Cho baru setengah jalan menuju ke cottage mungil Hinamroi. Raut wajah Cho menampakkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat dengan keadaan adiknya itu. Setelah dia sampai di dekat gerbang, Cho langsung beganti wujud menjadi manusia dan berlari. Saat melihat tidak ada penjaga, Cho langusng menerobos masuk.

"Tunggu!" Cho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Mata orangenya terbelalak kaget. Begitu pula orang yang berteriak kepadanya.

"Cho??" tanya orang itu tidak percaya.

"Isai-kun?" Cho balas bertanya. Hisagi menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Cho lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Cho." balas Hisagi. Cho menghela napasnya.

"Aku mau mencari adikku, Isai-kun. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Cho. Hisagi memberinya pandangan kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik?" tanya Hisagi.

"Isai-kun, banyak hal terjadi setelah kita berpisah." jawab Cho singkat. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hisagi. Cho mengangkat alis.

"Maaf?"

"Siapa nama adikmu?" tanya Hisagi lebih jelas. Cho terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Momo." jawab Cho. Dia ingat kalau Ibunya telah memberitahu kalau adiknya tidak memberikan nama aslinya.

"Pelayan itu?" tanya Hisagi lagi. Cho terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Cho bingung.

"Momo, pelayan pribadi Hitsugaya-taichou. Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia kan adikmu." jawab Hisagi.

"Sudahlah, tunjukkan saja padaku tempatnya, Isai-kun." kata Cho. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengalah.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, berjalan dengan langkah yang sama dan irama yang tepat, seperti hati mereka masih menyatu seperti dulu. Cinta yang telah hilang dimakan oleh waktu. Tetapi mereka masih saling mencintai. Hanya waktu dan keadaan yang tidak bisa menerima kebersamaan mereka. Cinta yang dalam; terlalu dalam…

-_Flash Back_-

_8 years ago.._

Mereka..

Berjalan di bawah keremangan bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahayanya sambil berpandangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou." bisik cowok itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menerima kotak kado yang disodorkan kepadanya. Gadis itu memutar-putar kotak itu, mengamati setiap senti bagian dari kotak itu.

"Apa ini, Isai-kun?" tanya Gadis itu. Hisagi mengangkat bahu.

"Bukalah." jawab Hisagi singkat.

"Hn." jawab Cho sambil membuka kotak itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mengambil benda yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Hisagi meraih benda itu dan memakaikan benda ittu di lengan kiri Cho.

"Arigatou." balas Cho sambil memperhatikan bandul kupu-kupu berwarna biru itu. Gelang perak dengan bandul kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang sudah diidam-idamkan Cho sejak dulu. Hisagi terdiam melihat ekspresi Cho.

Mungkin itulah satu diantara berjuta alasan mengapa Cho begitu menyayangi lelaki yang tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sesungguhnya dari raut wajahnya itu.

_Keesokan Harinya.._

"Kau harus Nee-chan."

"Hinamori-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Isai-kun!" bantah Cho. Hinamori menggeleng keras kepala

"Tidak. Kau melakukan hal terlarang. Kau harus meninggalkannya seperti aku meninggalkan Shirou-chan!" bentak Hinamori. Air mata mulai menggenangi bola mata hazel itu. Cho menghela napas.

"Dengar Hinamori-chan. Kau jangan menyamakan keadaanmu denganku. Aku mencintainya dan itu keputusan finalku." tandas Cho. Hinamori menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau sekarang tinggal memilih, Nee-chan. Kau tahu kalau kau peri, sama sepertiku. Dan Hisagi-kun manusia, seperti Shirou-chan. Sekarang kau tinggal memilih kehidupan yang mau kau jalani. Kehidupan sebagai peri bersamaku, Unohana-san, Nanao-san, Isane-san, dan yang lainnya atau kau tinggalkan tempat ini dan pergilah dengan Hisagi-kun." kata Hinamori dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Hinamori-chan.. Kumohon, jangan membuat aku harus memilih antara kau dan Isai-kun.." pinta Cho. Bola mata orangenya yang indah telah tergenang oleh air mata.

"Kau harus memilih, Nee-chan. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal." kata Hinamori keras kepala. Dia meninggalkan Cho dengan hati hancur berantakan. Cho jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak.."

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua bola mata Cho, mengaliri kedua pipinya. Dia paling benci dengan sebuah pilihan, pilihan tentang kehidupannya. Pilihan tentang cinta dan kehidupan..

"Aku membencinya.." bisik Cho pada dirinya sendiri. Saat pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, matanya terpaku pada sebuah gelang perak. Ya, gelang yang diberikan oleh Hisagi untuknya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang ke 16.

_3 Months Later…_

Cho sedang berada di hutan yang terletak di belakang Istana.

"Isai-kun, sebaiknya.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi khawatir. Cho menatapnya kaget. Inilah saat pertama Cho melihat Hisagi menunjukkan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kaname Tousen 2 tahun yang lalu.

Saat Hisagi tahu kalau kapten yang sangat dihormatinya itu adalah pengkhianat kerajaan, saat itulah Hisagi memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya kepada siapapun. Bahkan tidak kepada kekasihnya sendiri..

"Maafkan aku, Isai-kun.." ulang Cho. Hisagi memeluknya.

"Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun. Aku yang salah. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah jujur tentang perasaanku, Cho." bisik Hisagi. Air mata Cho meleleh. Cho membalas pelukan Hisagi dan menangis dalam pelukan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu…

"Maaf, Isai-kun.. Aku harus mengatakannya padamu." Kata Cho. Hisagi melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah karena kata-katanya tadi. Cho menatap mata Hisagi dan menghela napas.

"Aku.."

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah." potong Hisagi. Cho menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Memutuskanmu." kata Cho singkat. Hisagi terdiam. Cho menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Apa boleh aku tahu alasannya?" tanya Hisagi. Cho masih menunduk. Hisagi mengangkat wajah Cho dan melihatnya menangis. Sebenarnya Hisagi sangat benci melihat Cho menangis. Hisagi menghapus air mata Cho dengan punggung tangannya tapi Cho menepisnya.

"Jangan. Jangan terlalu baik padaku." tolak Cho, Hisagi tidak menghiraukannya."Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Isai-kun.. Maafkan aku." bisik Cho. Lalu Cho berlari pergi meninggalkan Hisagi yang terdiam. Dan berganti wujud menjadi peri setelah setengah jalan menuju Kuchiki No Mori.

Saat sampai di cottage milik Unohana, Cho langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Hinamori. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Cho langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya itu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang seindah awan senja..

"Nee-chan.." Hinamori mengetuk pintu kamar Cho.

"Pergilah, Hinamori-chan. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." pinta Cho, Suaranya bergetar. Hinamori membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan kakaknya itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Hinamori berjalan perlahan ke arah Cho. Cho tahu kalau Hinamori sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dia tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus menangis.. Menangis.. Dan menangis.. Hinamori duduk di sebelah Cho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinamori. Cho terdiam.

"Nee-chan sebenarnya bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori. Cho mendongak. Matanya terlihat sembab dan bengkak.

"Kau sudah tahu, Hinamori. Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku. Kau ingin melihatku menderita, dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya. Puas?" tanya Cho tajam. Mata Hinamori menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Apa maksudmu, Nee-chan?" tanya Hinamori sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Cho tetapi Cho menepisnya dengan kasar. Hinamori terlihat pasrah.

"Aku putus dengan Isai-kun. Itu kan yang mau kau lihat, Hinamori? Aku berpisah dengannya? Itukah pengorbanan yang kau maksud?? Pengorbanan untuk kebaikanku?? Omong kosong!!!" bentak Cho. Hinamori mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aku memintanya untuk kebaikan Nee-chan sendiri." kata Hinamori.

"Jangan pernah kau bilang sesuatu untuk kebaikanku, Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Kau memang sama seperti Hyoko!" sembur Cho. Emosi Hinamori memuncak.

"Jangan pernah kau menghina Hyoko-san, Nee-chan. Atau-"

"Atau apa? Kau akan membunuhku? Tidak akan, Hinamori." potong Cho dengan nada yang tidak pernah di dengar Hinamori sebelumnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan membunuhmu, Nee-chan. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu saat." kata Hinamori.

"Tidak akan, bodoh." balas Cho dingin.

-_End of Flash Back_-

"Di sini." kata Hisagi singkat. Cho mengangguk singkat.

"Arigatou, Isai-kun." balas Cho sambil tersenyum. Hisagi mengangguk singkat, tidak memandang ke arah senyuman Cho. Takut luka yang telah berusaha ditutupinya kembali terbuka seperti dulu.

Setelah Hisagi meninggalkan Cho sendiri, Cho langsung membuka pintu cottage Hinamori tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Dan Cho melihatnya..

"Hinamori-chan!!!" seru Cho panik. Langsung saja Cho berlari ke arah adiknya. Tetapi dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Dasar ceroboh!!" maki Cho pada dirinya sendiri, Cho berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya yang tergolek lemah. Cho menggendong Hinamori dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimuti Hinamori, Cho langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil kompres.

Cho kembali dan meletakkan kompres itu diatas kening Hinamori dan menunggu.

"Kurasa inilah yang kau sebut pengorbanan.. Bukan begitu, Hinamori-chan?? Mungkin sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu 'berkorban untuk kebaikan.' dan kau sudah melakukannya untuk Hitsugaya.." kata Cho pelan.

"Memang harus aku lakukan.." kata Cho akhirnya setrelah melihat keadaan Hinamori yang semakin lemah.

"Hadou No Sanzen Rokuhachi. 1000 Souls Eaters" kata Cho. Dan hal itu terjadi..

Reiatsu Hinamori yang memberontak, perlahan-lahan kembali ke dalam tubuh Hinamori, sepertinya reiatsu Cho menariknya kembali. Warna _peach_ dari reiatsu Hinamori bercampur dengan reiatsu Cho yang berwarna _violet_ menjadi untaian warna yang indah…

Perlahan tapi pasti –kayak apa aja..XD-, akhirnya reiatsu Hinamori kembali sepenuhnya dalam jiwa Hinamori. Perlahan, Hinamori membuka matanya. Matanya memandang ke arah sekitarnya dan melihat kakaknya sedang berlutut di sebelahnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Hinamori. Suaranya terdengar serak. Cho tersenyum sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hai." sapa Cho basa-basi. Hinamori terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinamori. Cho tersenyum.

"Kaa-san menyuruhku menghentikanmu menggunakan kidou itu." jawab Cho.

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Kidou itu bisa membunuhmu." jawab Cho singkat. Hinamori terdiam. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menggunakan kidou itu lagi, Hinamori-chan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan adikku." kata Cho. Hinamori mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau menggunakan kidou itu?" tanya Cho penasaran. Hinamori terdiam sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku.."

"Aku mau mencari Hitsugaya-kun." jawab Hinamori akhirnya. Cho terdiam.

"Katanya dia menghilang bukan?" tanya Cho. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Dan kau berusaha mencarinya dengan cara itu?" tanya Cho lagi. Hinamori kembali mengangguk.

"Apakah itu artinya-"

"Pengorbanan yang selalu aku katakan padamu, Nee-chan. Pengorbanan dalam arti sesungguhnya." potong Hinamori.

"Katakan padaku pengorbanan yang kau maksudkan itu, Hinamori-chan." pinta Cho.

"Kau tahu? Pengorbanan saat orang yang kau sayangi membutuhkanmu? Dan kau rela mengorbankan apapun bahkan nyawamu sendiri untuknya? Pengorbanan itulah yang aku maksudkan, Nee-chan." jelas Hinamori. Cho mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Cho.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Cho lagi.

Hinamori terdiam. Matanya menatap langit-langit cottage miliknya itu.

"Tentu saja…"

------------------------------------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------------

Konbanwa, minna-san!!!(kalo ini beneran konbanwa soalnya udah jam 10 malem.. hohoho..-ditabok-) gimana chapter ini? Jujur lho ya, Karoru paling suka sama chapter ini sama The Traitor.. Apalagi judul chapter ini sama kayak lagu kesukaan Karoru.. (Ada yang tau lagunya My Sacrifice gak?? Yang nyanyi bandnya namanya Creed. Bagus banget lho lagunya~..XD) Oh iya, enakan pake Normal's POV apa yang kayak Chapter 1 dulu? Kalo Karoru sih enakan yang sekarang.. Tapi Karoru kan bakal ngikutin readers.. Jangan lupa poll buat ending Bukan Cinderella ya.. Oh iya! Buat semua Readers, gomen banget buat OC yang ga bisa Karoru masukin, karena tokoh utama di sini Hitsugaya sama Hinamori, jadi ada beberapa OC yang gak berhubungan sama Hitsu n Hina gak bisa Karoru masukin.. HOUNTO GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –sembah sujud di kaki readers-

Mind to R&R??

Chao!

. Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen .


End file.
